Le Pull Compagnoncube
by corbeauprophet
Summary: John a un nouveau pull qui ne plait pas vraiment à Sherlock...


**note de l'auteur:** Ce court One-shot m'a été inspiré par une autre fanfiction mêlant l'univers de Portal et celui de Sherlock. Pour ceux qu'une illustration intéresserait, elle peut être trouvé sur deviantArt en suivant ce lien: .com/#/d4rrs4m

j'espère que ça vous plaira. quoi qu'il en soit je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.

**disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers de Portal, ni celui de Sherlock (ce qui est bien dommage) et je ne suis payé d'aucune façon pour ce que j'écris.

**Spoilers:** saison 1 épisode trois pour Sherlock et le niveau avec le compagnon-cube pour Portal.

* * *

><p>The companion-Cube Jumper<p>

_ John? Tu portes un pull avec un gros cœur rose au milieu.

_ Hé bien en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un cœur. C'est, heu…c'est un compagnon-cube. Hem… c'est un objet qui provient d'un jeu vidéo dont le but…

_ Mon dieu, John ! Je me fiche de savoir d'où ça vient. Tu vas mettre dix minutes à me donner une explication qui ne me sera au final d'aucune utilité et que j'effacerais immédiatement de mon disque-dur. Cela dit, il te va moins mal que certains autres.

_ Merci. Bon ! Je serais de retour de la clinique vers dix-huit heures. Si tu as faim, il y a des restes dans le frigo. Essaye de manger un peu, pour une fois.

…

John était partit, laissant le fameux pull sur le divan, et Sherlock ne savait pas quoi faire. L'expérimentation qu'il avait commencée dans la cuisine incluait une attente de plusieurs heures le temps que le rein qui trônait dans son bocal réagisse à un produit chimique hautement corrosif. Du résultat de l'expérience dépendait la vie d'un homme.

En attendant, il recommençait à s'ennuyer. L'ordinateur de John reposait à une longueur de bras sur sa droite. Il s'en empara prestement, l'alluma, franchit le mot de passe que son colocataire s'acharnait à laisser et entama des recherches. Cette histoire de compagnon-cube l'intriguait.

Ce qu'il apprit le figea sur place.

…

Lorsque John rentra, il trouva Sherlock renfoncé dans le canapé, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Une forte odeur de polyester brûlé flottait dans l'appartement.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine pour découvrir les restes d'un pull encore fumant. Les restes de SON pull.

_ Sherlock ? Que s'est il passé ?

_ Un accident.

_ Un accident ?

_ Répéter ce que je dis est inutile et ennuyant.

_ Enfin, Sherlock ! Comment a tu fais ?

_ …

_ Je t'ai posé une question !

_ …

_Sher… Ce n'était pas un accident, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Sherlock ! Répond moi ! Tu viens de dissoudre l'un de mes pulls, alors j'ai au moins le droit de savoir pourquoi !

_ Comment peux tu porter une horreur pareil après ce qui s'est passé à la piscine ? Je suis allé sur Internet, j'ai vu ce que c'était, ce…ce compagnon-cube ! Je refuse que tu portes ce truc ! Je cite :

'' Le **Cube de Voyage Lesté** (communément appelé **Compagnon Cube** ou **Cube de Voyage**) est un objet récurrent dans l'univers de _Portal_. Il apparaît comme un cube quasiment identique au Cube mais un cœur rose remplace le logo d'Aperture Science.

Dans _Portal_, le Cube de Voyage était donné à Chell pour l'aider à réussir la Salle de Test 17. Pour pouvoir continuer jusqu'à la sortie, le cube devait être jeté dans l'incinérateur pour être "euthanasié". ''

_«_ Cessez de m'importuner ou je vous brûlerais._

_Je vous brûlerais le cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien._

__ Je tiens de source sûre que j'en suis dépourvu._

__ Pas tout à fait et nous le savons. _»

John pâlit. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit le sens des paroles de Moriarty, jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne sut plus quoi dire et ce fut Sherlock qui continua.

_ Quand je suis sur une affaire, je ne vois que l'aspect cérébral. Je suis incapable de sentir des choses telles que la compassion ou l'empathie. Toi tu comprends les gens. Pas les grands criminels ou les tueurs en série, les psychopathes mais les gens normaux. Si de nous deux je suis celui qui réfléchit, le cerveau, toi tu es le cœur. Tu incarne tout ces sentiments qui me sont inaccessibles.

Tu es mon cœur, John et je ne veux pas que tu sois brûlé.

_ Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Sherlock, calme-toi. Ecoute ! Je ne suis pas un compagnon-cube, tu ne me jetteras dans aucun incinérateur et je suis un soldat, tu te souviens ? Si Moriaty veut m'atteindre je sais me défendre et je sais tirer. Je ne suis pas sans défense. Mais je te promets de ne plus jamais faire d'allusions à Portal.

Le détective consultant poussa un grognement boudeur en signe d'approbation. Il se souvint ensuite du rein qui devait maintenant être inutilisable. Aucune importance. Il se sentait rassuré par les paroles de John.

…

Le lendemain, un message anonyme s'afficha sur le Blog de John : « Dommage, Johnny-Boy ! Ça t'allait si bien… ! M »


End file.
